Mistakes
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'When someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they done right.'
1. one

_'You're not a mother.'_

Four words. That was all it took to completely break her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Michelle gently stroking the bare skin of her shoulders while he stood smirking as his mother destroyed her in front of everyone.

'I'm not doing this.' Carla mumbles standing up.

'Don't you dare walk away from me.' Gail says as Carla begins to make her way towards the door.

'Okay. I fucked up. Sleeping with Robert was wrong but everything else I done was because I loved you... I have always loved you and I may have made a mistake, you might not trust me anymore but I feel like I don't even know you. My Nick would never have stood there and used everything against me like that. So yeah, I've made a mistake but you're hardly a saint.' Carla says and Nick glances down at the ground. Sighing he feels something land by his feet as the rest of the room gasp.

'I pray to God our child doesn't turn out as cruel as you have been tonight.' Carla adds. Turning she makes her way out of the Bistro as Johnny and Michelle follow her.

'Carla, sweetheart...' Johnny says placing his hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off.

'I just want Roy... Where's Roy?' She asks.

'I'll get him.' Michelle replies.

'You're pregnant?' Johnny asks as Carla turns to face him.

'Well state the flaming obvious.' She replies.

'Sorry.' He says and she shakes her head.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You've been amazing.' She replies as Michelle makes her way back out the Bistro with Roy.

'What do you need me to do?' Roy asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I need to get away. Drive somewhere.' She admits.

'I'll go get my car. You stay with Johnny, yes?' He says and she nods her head.

'How long have you known?' Johnny asks.

'What about the baby? Few hours. I found out this morning.' She replies watching Roy hurry off.

'And how are you feeling about it?' He asks.

'I'm not sure. If you'd asked me that this morning I would've told you I was so excited but now I'm not sure. I'm scared.' She admits.

* * *

'Carla... Carla... Wait.' Nick shouts as he rushes out of the bistro.

'What do you want me to do?' Roy asks glancing at Carla who is sitting in the passenger seat.

'Just drive.' She replies, her hand resting on her stomach as tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry I've let you down, Roy...' She whispers as they begin to drive.

'Let me down? You haven't let me down. I am still very much proud of you. You took Nick aside and you told him the truth.' He says.

'I still lied to him for months.' She replies.

'You made a mistake, Carla. Plenty of people do.' He says.

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' She admits glancing over at him.

* * *

'So have you decided what you're going to do.' Roy asks as they pull up outside Victoria Court.

'I'm going to leave, Roy. I can't stay here. Not after everything that's gone on. I feel so embarrassed.' Carla replies quietly.

'What about the baby and Nick?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'He can be involved.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I'm sure Nick regrets what he said earlier.' Roy says.

'He used everything

I've always been self conscious about. My drinking, my gambling. He used it all to humiliate me in front of everyone.' Carla replies quietly.

'Do you know what hurt the most though?' She asks.

'What?' He asks.

'The fact that I should be a mother... I should have my little girl here.' She replies.

'You are a mother, Carla. You loved your little girl and you carried your little girl, nurturing her while she was inside you. That makes you a mother even if she didn't get to stay around very long.' Roy says as tears fill Carla's eyes.

'You always know the right things to say... I should've married you.' Carla replies smiling slightly as Roy laughs.

'Let's get you home.' He says.


	2. two

Her fingers tap lightly against her stomach as she watches Aidan load her suitcases into the boot of Johnny's car. This is it. She's really leaving Weatherfield and leaving everything she's ever really known behind her.

'I hope you hate it.' Kate mumbles pulling Carla into her arms and hugging her tightly.

'I hope you come and visit.' Carla almost whispers. Glancing to her left she sighs as she sees Michelle standing, arms crossed across her body as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Hey, come here you... You two need to look after each other okay? My little sister and the woman who should've been a sister.' Carla says hugging both Michelle and Kate.

'And who's going to look after you, ey?' Michelle asks.

'I'm a big girl... I can look after myself.' Carla replies.

'You shouldn't have to.' Kate says causing her to sigh.

'But I do, don't I? Because at the end of the day all me and this baby can rely on is me... You all have your own lives and I have hurt so many people around here that I can't stay here.' Carla replies causing them to all glance down at her stomach.

'How far along do you think you are?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know. I'm going to sign up with a doctor and try get in for my first scan when I get to Devon.' Carla replies.

'Are you sure you don't want me to come while you settle in?' Kate asks.

'No, Caz needs you. Plus I've got to get used to being on my own now, don't I?' Carla replies.

'N-No you don't. Not if you don't want to.' A voice says causing them to instantly turn.

'I'm so sorry for everything I said yesterday. I was horrible and I was cruel. I should never have spoke to you like that... I love you Carla and I'm pretty sure we could make their work if you give me another chance.' Nick says as he stands in front of her with his suitcase.

'Your mum...' Carla whispers.

'Was totally in the wrong. I was in the wrong and I will forever regret those horrible, nasty things I said to you.' He says as tears fill his eyes. She takes a deep breath and glances back at Michelle who smiles.

'Y-You really want to come? You're not just doing this because of the baby?' Carla asks and he shakes his head. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a little black box and holds it out to her.

'Say you'll forgive me, Mrs Tilsley?' He says opening it to reveal her engagement and wedding rings.

'I thought I'd lost you.' She sobs and he instantly steps forward. Wrapping his arms around her he sways them slightly before kissing the top of her head.

'Never.' He whispers.

'Where are you going?' He asks.

'Devon.' She replies tilting her head back to look at him.

'Fancy our honeymoon first?' He asks.

'Mmm...' She replies clinging onto him tightly.

'Hey, I'm not going anywhere.' He whispers and she loosens her grip slightly.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too.' He replies.


End file.
